


Find Me In The Moonlight

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: How We Love In The Shadows [1]
Category: NCT (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, M/M, Mild Language, Power Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Romance, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Teasing, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, We love him anyway, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, haechan is a little shit, human!Jungwoo, johnny is a good wolf dad, lucas is a dumb baby, nct - Freeform, werewolf!Lucas, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: This would definitely be more romantic if it wasn’t the full moon and Yukhei wasn’t resisting the urge to give into his internal wolfish bloodlust. But in his defence, he could never say no to Jungwoo – and the idea of a moonlight picnic was definitely romantic.





	Find Me In The Moonlight

Yukhei swallowed thickly, looking at the hopeful boy in front of him.

“Come on, Xuxi! It’ll be super romantic!”

Jungwoo fluttered his stupidly long lashes at him, widening his eyes slightly – and because Yukhei was a terrible, weak, _foolish_ man – he found himself nodding. Jungwoo rewarded his response with a sharp trill that made the other occupants of the bakery look over in shock – which the blue haired man ignored as he tugged Yukhei half-over the counter to press a firm kiss to his lips. His sweater caught on the cash register that his boyfriend was trapped behind.

“You won’t regret this!” Jungwoo said slightly breathlessly, releasing a still dazed Yukhei, who was contemplating how much money he could pay Donghyuck to kill him. The younger boy would probably do it for free, to be honest. “Oh, I’m so excited! I’ll pack extra sandwiches, I know how hungry you get-”

The pounding of his heart in his ears drowned out his boyfriend’s cheerful chatter.

_It was a full moon tonight._

_And he had just agreed to take his boyfriend on a picnic, in said full moon._

_He was so dead. Or Jungwoo would be, if he-_

Yukhei made a choking sound, reeling back physically from the horrifying thought. Jungwoo stared at him, a familiar concerned look coming over his face. “Are you okay, Xuxi?”

“I gotta-” he managed, before forcing a smile onto his face – but judging by Jungwoo’s recoil, he figured it was more of an ugly grimace. He turned unsteadily, and hurtled to the doors, throwing them open.

“Wait!” He paused, unable to deny Jungwoo anything – and turned. His boyfriend bit his lip, smiling shyly. “I’ll pick you up at 7:00?”

Yukhei made another strangled noise, nodding violently and stumbled out of the café.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He needed to talk to Johnny, like, now._

He made it to the packhouse in half the time it usually took him from Jungwoo’s café – spurred by fear. He didn’t want to upset his boyfriend – they hadn’t been on a date in ages – because Yukhei had been dumped with a bunch of extra patrols for skipping one to _go on_ a date. So now he was stuck with either potentially inciting the wrath of his pack and the resident Shadowhunter Institute – or ditching his boyfriend’s painstakingly planned date to save his life.

He shuddered again – picturing Jungwoo’s ‘I’m-not-mad-just-disappointed’ face.

_No. He definitely did not want to do that. _

There had to be a way to… supress his wolf or something. A potion, a charm, a fucking mantra? Breathing technique? Yoga?

He was so absorbed in his panic that he didn’t realise he had walked right past the entrance to the packhouse. Neo City functioned as both the pack headquarters, and a popular nightclub, frequented by both Downworlders and mundanes. Of which his boyfriend was one. A very unaware mundane – who, despite them dating for about three months now – showed no signs of realising Yukhei was anything less than human.

Which just made it even harder.

He frowned to himself, and shoved open the door with a little more force than necessary. The main floor was empty – the massive dancefloor and bar looking twice as big in the daylight, without the mass of people or the clouds of dry smoke. Donghyuck was spreadeagled in the centre of the dancefloor, paper and notebooks spread around him, a pencil between his teeth – seemingly unconcerned about the unhygienic state of the floor.  He looked up as Yukhei entered, raising an eyebrow at his slumped posture.

“Hey, loser.”

“Hey.” He replied morosely, “where’s Johnny?”

Donghyuck sat up, suddenly looking affronted. “Aren’t you going to ask me why I'm _studying_ on the _floor_?”

“Because you’re hoping to catch a disease from the various grossness on our floor and get out of school?” Yukhei asked wanly. Donghyuck didn’t even deign to respond to that, instead studying him closer.

“Why are you so depressed looking?” he demanded, “Are you and Jingwee fighting?”

“It’s Jungwoo. And no. Not yet anyway.” Yukhei sighed. “Is Johnny here?”

Donghyuck shrugged, apparently losing interest in the conversation. “He’s in the office. Now go away, I’m studying.”

Yukhei slunk out of the room, and headed up the stairs to the top floor of the building, where their bedrooms and Johnny’s office was located. He banged on the door once before he entered, and barged in.

Johnny sat up hurriedly, wiping at the corner of his mouth and blinking his sleepy eyes open. The lines of his keyboard were imprinted on his cheek from where he had been lying on them. Yukhei had to remind himself that Johnny was his alpha, and the strongest were this side of the country – and even though he looked soft and warm, could probably snap his neck in under a minute.

Johnny focussed on him blearily. “Hey, Yukhei. Everything okay, you look… sad.” He said uncertainly, and Yukhei took the opportunity to sit in the chair opposite Johnny’s.

“Help me!” he whined, and thumped his head down on the desk with a little more force than he intended. “Jungwoo invited me on a date, and I said I’d go – because I don’t want him to think I don’t like him because I had to blow off our last dates because of stupid patrol – but it’s the full moon and I don’t wanna _kill_ him – I really _like_ him, Johnny! _I think it might be love!_ ” he whispered.

Johnny blinked rapidly. “You- date- kill- Yukhei-” he tried, and failed to respond. He cleared his throat and sighed, steepling his fingers under his chin. “Yukhei, you know you can’t go out in the full moon.”

“Johnny _please!_ I’ve been training, you know I have – and I _really_ have to go. Surely there’s something I can do.” Yukhei was _this_ close to getting on his knees and begging.

Johnny bit his lip, looking torn. “Can you promise that you know your limits?”

Yukhei nodded eagerly. He was good at resisting Turning – even better than Yuta, who had been a wolf since birth. He could hold off for a good few hours before the urges got too much – and he Turned. Plenty of time to go on the date and get back here in time to Turn.

Johnny’s face was pained. “I know I can’t stop you. You’re too fucking stubborn.” He growled the last part, and rubbed a hand over his face. “You really like this guy, huh.”

Yukhei couldn’t help the dumb grin that spread across his face. “Y-yeah.” He said breathily. Johnny shot him a vaguely disgusted look.

“That should help. Just- just promise me you’ll get out of there when it gets too much, okay?” Johnny said reluctantly – and Yukhei gave a whoop, ignoring Johnny’s flinch, and stood up.

“Thanks, man!” Yukhei felt like he’d just won the lottery – he could just picture it, Woo in one of his cute little sweaters, his amazing sandwiches, and all the romance of a moonlit picnic. It was going to be so great.

 

* * *

 

He was so wrong. It was _not_ great.

Yukhei gulped nervously as Jungwoo puttered around their plaid picnic rug, setting out plates. They’d ended up in a pretty secluded clearing off a trail that led to the main road, and when Jungwoo had said moonlit, he meant _moonlit_. The silver light was beating down on them, so intensely that Yukhei had cringed away from it like it was the blazing sun.

This was going to be harder than he had thought.

The sandwiches tasted like ash, every mouthful difficult to chew – because he was tensing every muscle in his body so intensely. Sweat had started to trickle down his back, and he could feel his hands trembling.

After another failed attempt at conversation, Jungwoo sighed, and lowered his head slightly, but not quick enough to hide his hurt expression. Yukhei’s heart jumped into his throat, and he put down the sandwich he was working through.

“Woo-”

“Do you not like me?” Jungwoo blurted out, head suddenly shooting up and fixing him with a surprisingly firm gaze. He always forgot, that behind his ridiculous fluffy sweaters, penchant for pink things and sweet voice, Jungwoo was a force of nature. It was part of what had made him attracted to the soft-spoken barista in the first place – the juxtaposition between his outwards presentation, and his true strength. He was like steel wrapped in cotton candy.

So understandably, Yukhei flailed for a response to the sharp question. “Wh-what? No! That’s-”

“Because you’ve been avoiding me, and tonight you won’t even look at me properly. I feel like you’re starting to not… like me anymore.” Jungwoo interrupter his spluttering. He took a deep breath. “If you don’t want to date anymore, would you just say so – because my feelings are-”

Yukhei, all too aware of his resolve wavering with every passing second, and the fact that panic over his crumbling relationship was now warring with the urge to burst into his wolfy self – reached out and yanked Jungwoo towards him, and kissed him. Jungwoo went stiff against him, a surprised noise leaving his mouth. Yukhei just kissed him deeper, running his tongue against the closed seam of Jungwoo’s until the elder parted his lips enough for Yukhei to enter.

Yukhei, swept away with the sudden and violent possessive flare of desire that ran through his veins, lifted Jungwoo bodily into his lap – eliciting a squeak from his boyfriend. Jungwoo’s hands found their way into his hair, and tugged – making Yukhei hiss a curse. Aware of both the heat beneath his skin as the Turn loomed over him, and the growing heat in his groin, spurred by Jungwoo’s small movements in his lap – he pulled back from his boyfriend.

“Woo-” he was panting, and Jungwoo’s eyes widened. “I want to date you so bad I’m breaking about three different rules right now. I know I kinda suck as a boyfriend, but I want you to know that it’s not you that makes me like-”

“Yukhei- your _eyes_.” Jungwoo broke in, with a hushed whisper. Yukhei knew what he was seeing – his vivid green irises, his wolf fighting to break out.

_Fuck it. He may as well make it four rules._

“Jungwoo, if I tell you something-” Yukhei sucked in a desperate breath, shuddering as his muscles cramped, his wolf howling. “-Something important, you have to promise me not to tell _anyone_.”

Jungwoo nodded, eyes wide – but with no evidence of fear. Yet.

“I’m… I’m a werewolf.” He said hesitantly.

Jungwoo laughed, throwing his head back as he cackled, slightly protruding front teeth on full display. Yukhei waited it out, gritting his teeth. Jungwoo seemed to realise he wasn’t lying and looked back at him, searching his face. “Wait. You’re not joking?” his voice rose in pitch. Yukhei shook his head jerkily, and lifted his hand, uncurling his hand to reveal the wickedly sharp claws that had grown without his permission. “Oh fu- oh _no. Oh no._ And it’s the full- and I made you-” his voice was starting to descend into panic, and Yukhei – despite the seriousness of the situation, despite the fact that he was _very_ close to Turning – smiled softly at his boyfriend. Gently, so gently, aware of his fangs straining behind his lips – he leant forwards and pressed a kiss to Jungwoo’s lips.

Jungwoo stilled, and then pulled back – a determined look crossing his face. “It’s okay. This is crazy. Okay. I’ll go-”

“That would probably be best.” Yukhei choked out. Jungwoo stood on shaky legs, and bent to pick up the picnic basket. “Leave it.” Yukhei said sharply, more sharply than he had meant. Regret and anxiety unfurled in his stomach as he watched Jungwoo jump, and hurry from the clearing towards the car. Yukhei waited until he was out of sight, before he stumbled upright, half curled from the pain in his middle – and lurched towards the woods in the opposite direction.

He couldn’t worry about what this meant for his and Jungwoo’s relationship now – he couldn’t stress over seeing fear in the other’s warm brown eyes – he couldn’t bare the thought of losing him-

Yukhei’s vision went black.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty!”

Yukhei opened his eyes, confused at both the lack of cold and the familiar voice. He vaguely remembered the disaster of a date, and then nothing as he Turned.

Jungwoo was looking back at him from the front seat of his car. Yukhei looked down at himself and took in the sight of his filthy naked body, covered by the blanket Jungwoo kept in his boot. “What…”

Jungwoo had turned back to the road, and was smiling slightly, cheeks turned up. “Well, at first – after I left the picnic, I ran screaming in fear back to the car-” Yukhei’s heart sunk and he swallowed around a lump that formed in his throat. “But then I realised that ‘hey I really love this guy, and him being a wolf some of the time really isn’t that bad,’ so I waited in the car until I thought it was safe to go look for you – and then I took you back to the car. By the way, is it normal for werewolves to lose their clothes? Isn’t that expensive?”

Yukhei stared at him. “You love me?” he asked faintly, feeling suddenly weak.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes at him in the rear-view mirror. “Duh. Now answer my question, wolf-man, how much money do you spend on clothing?”

“You love me.” Yukhei repeated dumbly, sitting up and gaping at the profile of his boyfriend. “You love _me._ A werewolf. A dumbass who lied to you for months?”

“Don’t think you’re getting away with _lying to me_.” Jungwoo said darkly before he giggled quietly. “But, yeah. Fur and all.”  

Yukhei’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. “I love you too, Jungwoo.” He swallowed. “But please don’t take me out on the full moon again.”


End file.
